1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the placement or reading of labels, markings, or other items on parcels or other items being conveyed along a conveying path.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes many different methods and apparatuses for applying labels to parcels or other items to parcels as they pass along a conveying path. However, there are always needs in the art and improvements needed thereto.